Straight to Business-Part 7
by WeCanOnlyDream
Summary: yeah...it took me a couple months to upload this...sorry


**Finally i manage to organize the story, zillions of on-my-knees-style sorry if u waited for this to come out, i have been writting other stories. My mind are not creative lately. And I also forgot which foot was supposed to be lucky so..don't mind these little things plz. AND I don't really know how to describe the ball but its sort of a dance in the real life snowhite movie "Mirror Mirror"**

**To my "friend": And yes i DID edit the cover picture so stop asking...theres a limit to my editing skill**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Part 7

The evening's weather didn't snow as hard as daytime, but the temperature stayed the same. In a slow pace, Aveline and Connor walked along the docks lined up to go in the ship. Aveline's left hand on Connor's arm, blend in as a couple like other people in line. Aveline felt wind grazed her green dress and sent a shiver down her spine. Used her other hand to press her furry green hat so the wind don't blow it off. Connor was used to any kind of weather, since he grew up in a place where times could be boiling summer and times like freezing winter. Plus, his strong muscles protected himself from the cold. He was wearing his outfit where he used to travel with his father and his crew on Aquilla. A blue hat, a long blue coat, white slacks and long socks with loafers. A comfortable and formal traveling outfit. Aveline was wearing a green furry hat, an elegent green dress with a hidden blade in each of her tight sleeve, and Connor tomahawk hid under his blue coat. None of the assassins had visable weapons on them. All their clothes and other weapons were carried in a portable wooden crate which Connor have in his other arm.

"Alright, do you have the invitation?" Connor asked Aveline, feeling Aveline shivered.

"Oh um, yes it's right here." She took out the invitations uneasily and handed one to Connor. Connor took the invitation and unfold it for a glance. He caught the corner of the invitation were slightly vibrating. Stared at Aveline with an eyebrow raised, she was trying to make herself as puny as possible. Tried to get warmth by herself. Connor lifted his arm towards Aveline. Well...why not?

"You...you look frozen, you need warmth to strike." Connor offered his arm shyly, scratching his head with his left hand.

"Oh..Merci Connor." Aveline accepted his offer politely but a little puzzled of his action. With confusion, she began to put her hand back on his arm. Away from her expectation, Connor puts HIS arm around Aveline, pulled her into his arms. He squeezed lightly on to her shoulders. Aveline could immediatly felt the warmth fill her body. She twisted her lips and looked up carefully at Connor. He looked a little embarrassed with his flushed red cheeks.

"_Connor is a pretty good looking man, he could do a lot of things...but why an assassin?_" Aveline studied Connor's face and thought to herself. Aveline looked down feeling a little embarrassed, realized she was staring. Body interactions were still awkward to be performed on the two assassins, after all those things happened...but what was that kind of feeling came to them? There was a slight _pleasant_ to the feeling. This time, Connor sneakily looked at Aveline. The soft street lights gave Connor a perfect view of her, her hair was neatly curled under her green hat with her matching dress. For Connor, he hadn't seen a woman like this for such a long time after his mother...it still hurts thinking of his mother after years and years of her death. Her beauty was unforgettable.

Aveline's eyes started to fall on Connor. He turned his attention quickly to the people ahead. Her eyes stayed on his face, Connor could feel it on the corner of his eyes. He stood very still as if he's a statue. A statue with sweat dripping down his cheeks. He heard a little chuckle when Aveline looked away. He tried to concentrate his eyes on the people when he felt a soft lace handkerchief dabbed his drip of sweat.

"I could not believe your are sweating out in this cold place. Your cheeks are red." Aveline wipped the sweat off Connor gently.

"Heh...I am..uh...used to the weather." Connor wipped the other side of his cheek with the handkerchief. Obviously it was not the weather. Aveline smiled at him. Connor could say nothing but admire her. The lights dance with her eyes as she looked up and smiled.

"AYE! you lovebirds stop staring, yes? We got a whole line of tickets waiting for me to collect!" The invitation collector man interuppted them with a loud spainish accent.

"Hey! WHAT did I say about treating travelers nicely?" A woman beside him turned to him. "Oh pardon me, please don't mind him. You both are lovely don't get him wrong." The older lady shot him a glare. The man rolled his eyes.

"May I _please_ have your invitations lovebirds?" The man asked boringly. Connor and Aveline exchanged glances and laughed as the woman elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here you go." Aveline handed them the invitations.

"Thank you, now please enjoy the night. Your cabin number is written on this paper." The woman traded the invitations with a paper given back to Aveline politly then scowled back at the man. Connor and Aveline started walking hand in hand again and giggled.

"Looks like we blend in perfectly..." Aveline grinned and said quietly to Connor.

"Yes, this is an advantage for us.." Connor agreed. Up ahead of them, the ship was gigantic. It was fill with people on the lowest deck and 3 layers rolls of lighted windows stretched across the ship. When Aveline stepped on the ship with her right feet, Connor pulled her back lightly.

"Stepping in with left feet will have better luck for the rest of the trip." Connor explained his little fun fact.

"Oh..." Aveline hid her right foor in her dress then place her left foot out. "I never knew luck was in the assassin's book. I guess I have got a lot to learn, not only riding horses..." Aveline smirked.

"It was a little thing that an old friend of mine did every time we set sail." Connor repiled scratching his head. "Exspecially, for someone chasing after their goal." Connor added. What happened next made Connor hope last few words he added never came out of his mouth. Aveline's smile faded after his sentence.

"Oh..." Aveline looked down at the wooden deck, frowning. "Um...so about Davidson..." Aveline changed the subject. Did she forgot what she came for? How could she forgot about that? She came here to find Davidson and go home with an answer...not for a vacation! Connor tugged gently at Aveline's arm to lead her in the ship.

"Uh yes...There are a lot of people here, a high profile probably will not work...so.." Connor followed her subject. He was also dozing off task. This is the first time he ever felt so relaxed with a person. All these years, he couldn't get entirely comfortable with anyone near him...not even Achilles...Not one person he could totally lend his faith and trust in. Is not that he's trusting Aveline entirely now, since they just met for only a couple hours. But...he felt like he could relax around Aveline. Part of her _reflected_ him.

"We always do it the same way no?" Aveline tapped her right forearm, proving her hidden blades are ready. Both turned their attention back to the environment in the ship. The place was full of decorations, beautiful lighting and tasty foods on tables. The band played a joyful welcoming guests music with violins and clarinets. Folks were gathering in little circles, each little circle have a couple dancing in it. People laughing and singing sounds filled the air. Everything seemed so new to Connor. He never been to places like this, he loved it. It was merry and spirit-lifting. His head nodded to the beat of the cheerful music.

Aveline focused on the new area, she was different from Connor. Her family would always set sail once in a while during special occasions. Aveline and her dearest father and step-mother. Such fond memories...The ship was too large for Aveline to catch it with one view. She had to be extra careful after striking of where she and Connor have to hide.

"You see that window over there?" Aveline looked at one of the windows in the three rolls, interuppted Connor in his world of music.

"Sorry?" Connor leaned in closer to listen.

"You see the top roll of the windows? The one around that area could be our cabin." Aveline pointed at the top roll and traces circles in the air to help Connor locate it. "But...where is Davidson..? He had got to be on this ship-" Aveline got cut off when suddenly a man came up to them and greeted them politely and with a big smile. _Too_ polite in fact he made Connor felt uneasy.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am. Welcome aboard! I am the crates caretaker. My job is to take guests' bags and crates and deliver to their rooms, would you like me to take your crate and deliver it to your cabin while you join the folks?" The man had a wig on and dressed overly-formal. He made the offer to carry their crate to their room. As he was about to take the crate from Connor's arm, he tightened grip around the crate and looked at Aveline for help.

"Oh it's fine Connor, these caretakers are secure. Don't worry." Aveline nodded with confidence.

Connor immediatly felt a wave of embarrassment washed over him, feeling stupid for not knowing. He handed the man the crate. The man took the crate walked off, cursing under his breathe. Connor frowned at himself scratching his head, still feeling embarrassed. Aveline chuckled a bit.

"Don't feel embarrassed Connor, it's your first time on a ship like this right? Is normal for not knowing." Aveline smiled. Connor felt a much more relaxed after her sentence. The music suddenly faded. Folks on deck went silent. A tall man with two bodyguards on his side stepped beside him and approached the edge of the second floor. Connor could tell right away he is the captain of the ship. A knee-length cape hanged around his neck with a gold pin tightened it. "Welcome! Welcome!" The captain raised his hands and greeted proudly. "Thank you for joining me and all the folks. The governor and I gladly present you with this party trip to New Orleans. This trip will last about 22 days, I will keep you folks updated after this evening. Wish we will have a save trip and nothing terrible will happen. Please have a fine evening. Let the ball begin." Captain finished his short speech and walked off to his own cabin. Right away, folks started cheering and laughing again, the band started playing an elegant and classic music. Couples started line up in circles, positioned themselves. Hand pressed to their partner's, and the other on your back. Connor stared at the positions blankly. Without any idea what is it. Looked at his already positioned partner whose waiting patiently for Connor to press his hand to hers. After a moment of no reaction from Connor, Aveline understood.

"I am guessing you don't know what is a 'ball' too..?" Aveline asked carefully.

"I guess not...all I know is a sphere that rolls" Connor mumbled, scratching his head about the hundred time this evening.

Aveline laughed slightly. "A ball is bunch of folks who dance for about two chorus to a song and then the male go to the another partner. The dance will end once you reached to all the people in the crowd and back to your partner." Aveline explained.

"But...I do not know how to dance." Connor replied simply.

"Hmm...can you mirror my movement?" Aveline asked.

"I will try..." Connor said unsurely. Walked towards Aveline and pressed his right hand to hers. The music began when all the folks finished lining themselves up.

"Just follow my movements and the beat of the music." Aveline said one last time for his confidence before they start dancing. The music was fast paced but Connor didn't miss a single movement Aveline performed. In fact, Connor enjoyed the dance. Steps back, steps sideways, steps in circles. Even twirls. Connor pulled Aveline close by the waist after a twirl and Aveline laughed softly at how he copied it from the couple next to them. Connor smiled at himself too and looked down at Aveline.

"I thought this was going to be hard." Connor joked, still had Aveline in his arm.

"Oh now you are just being cheeky." Aveline rolled her eyes and grinned. While still pacing on the spot, Aveline spotted a suspicious looking-man over Connor's shoulder. However, Aveline could not see his face when 2 or 3 more couples pacing in front of her view.

"Connor, I think I saw the man. The company man." Aveline closed up to Connor's ear and whispered.

"Do you think you could get to him?" Connor whispered back. The music was almost to the end of the second chorus. Which means Connor and Aveline have to switch partners soon. Aveline got to think of something quick.

* * *

**so this the end of this chap I don't know how long it will take for me to upload another part. But next few chap will be the the "exciting" part. Hopefully I will have a chance to write this**


End file.
